The Swan Song
by Lemony Apple
Summary: Noelle Blanc is not the most talented singer.  Fresh from the Conservatory, she is hired by the managers of the Opera Populaire in the wish that her voice will drive the Opera Ghost away. But what if she falls for the him instead? will live up to rating.


The Swan Song

-Or-

All Of This Past

By Lemony Apple

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time._

"_Swan Song"_

_-Within Temptation-_

* * *

_She steps into the light, turning her head to look back at the Opera Populaire for just a moment. She dares not stay long, as she might lose her nerve and go back into the safety of what always had been her home._

_She grips the handle of her suitcase so tightly that her knuckles seem to turn blue as around her the male stage hands and the cab driver help to load the carriage. _

"_Mademoiselle Blanc," They say to her, gently taking the suitcase from her hands. "It is time to leave us." _

_Noelle nods, seeming eager to leave. She sighs and takes the man's elbow, and he leads her to the carriage. _

_He helps her inside and shuts the door. Noelle Blanc nods as a thank you. _

"_Where to, Mademoiselle?"_

"_As far away from the Opera Populaire as this will take me," Noelle leans forward and gives the driver some francs, "Where I might find a place to live."_

_The carriage lurches forward, and the Opera House begins to pull out of sight. _

_A single tear slides down her face as she watches the house disappear into the distance, and memories come back to her… memories of much happier times._

………………..

Noelle stood outside the door of the manager's office. She wrung her white gloved hands, and tried to remember the basics of what she had been taught at the conservatory.

It seemed like ages ago now that she had graduated, but it was really only a few months ago and now she stood… already auditioning for a job in the finest Parisian Opera House.

Gripping her sheet music, she looked over her part that she would be singing today. _Carmen's famous aria "Habanera"._ It was a good piece, to show off the richness of her voice- or that was what her singing tutor had told her.

However, Noelle was rather nervous, and when she was nervous, Noelle found it hard to hit the high notes that were required. She felt like she was shrieking. Noelle sighed and tried to smooth out the sheet music. It was in ruins now and it would be a miracle if the pianist could actually read it at all.

_If there was a pianist at all._

Noelle swallowed in horror as she thought about the prospect of not having a pianist accompany her. It would do her in completely.

She took a deep breath as she looked over the sheets of music. For a fleeting moment, Noelle decided that she would run from the Opera House and never look back.

What was she thinking coming here?

Noelle stood up quickly, ready to run from the waiting room and to safety.

It was unfortunate luck, however, that it was exactly that time that the door opened.

"HELLO!" There was a great burst of clatter as the door to the manager's office flew open, startling Noelle and making her cry out in surprise.

Noelle turned around, her face white from nervousness as the managers stepped forward, greeting her.

"Mademoiselle Blanc?" The first said, who was a great deal taller than the other.

"Good afternoon," Noelle said breathily, feeling sick with nervousness.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mademoiselle." The shorter man said, kissing her hand. "I am Gilles Andre, and this is Firmin…"

Firmin was talking furiously to their assistant, scolding her for not sending her in immediately.

"Sir, it is two forty, and Mademoiselle Blanc is strictly your three o'clock…"

"Desist, Madame, desist!" Andre said to the assistant who looked about ready to burst into tears, and he guided his arm around Noelle and took her into the office. "Firmin, for heaven's sake…"

Andre almost had to drag Firmin back into the office for the interview. Firmin collapsed grumpily down at his desk before getting up once more and going to the decanter of brandy.

"Good God," Noelle heard Firmin mutter into his glass of brandy as the maestro walked in. "If I see one more prima donna today…"

Andre skillfully ignored Firmin and introduced Noelle to Reyer, the maestro.

"If you have your music, mademoiselle, we can begin." Reyer said. He was a meek looking man, and a little tired. Noelle handed the music to Reyer, who's white eyebrows raised in shock at seeing the title.

_Habanera _from Bizet's "Carmen". Not exactly a common choice for a young lady, but at least it was something interesting to keep his fingers spry.

Reyer tentatively played the first few notes from the selection the lady had indicated. The last two stanzas.

Noelle sang through it as best she could; her voice sounded strained and shook horribly, showing her nerves. There was no way now, no way that she would get any job, let alone a lead.

Reyer stopped in the middle of her second stanza, making her mouth dry instantly.

"That will do." Was all he said.

Noelle stopped immediately. "Could you please excuse us, Mademoiselle?" Andre asked with a small smile. The singer nodded, and the three men conversed wildly in hushed tones.

"Not for a lead…something small and out of the way…"

"He'd hate her, positively _despise _her."

"And that's the best part!" Firmin said, and suddenly the powwow was broken once more, and Noelle was greeted by three rather maniacal smiles at her.

"Please… Mademoiselle Blanc," Reyer said, handing her a side from the opera _Il Muto._ "If you could sing these phrases for us? The Confidante?"

"Of course-," Noelle said, looking down at the music. It was simple enough… and sure enough, a tiny part. Only two lines and then an exit, surely never to return on stage again.

"_They say that this youth has set my lady's hart aflame…_" Noelle sang. Firmin's maniacal smile stayed in place, enjoying this very much indeed, although her voice still shook slightly from nerves.

Oh yes, perfect indeed.

"She's hired!" Andre declared, shoving brandy in all of the hands in the room. "My dear Mademoiselle Blanc, you shall sing the Confidante."

"Thank you very much, gentlemen!" Noelle said, excitedly. The four of them clinked glasses together, laughing together, although Andre, Reyer, and Firmin laughed for a reason Miss Blanc knew not.


End file.
